Life is Different
by nashvillona
Summary: She plans to go to a party to dance and make some friends but instead meets a stranger who is both dangerous and interesting.  When she meets his enemy will things change for worse or better? Rated m just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha's point of view:

Natasha sighed as she looked into the still darkness of her room. She was grounded on a Saturday night. What kind of parent did that? She shook her head in sheer boredom. She looked out the window to see a party going on in the distance. 'They must be having loads of fun over at that mansion' she thought to herself. She smiled and walked to her bed. She pulled a couple of her pillows under the blanket to make it look like she was sleeping. Yeah, it was kind of old school but she was hoping that it would work. She quickly got changed into a jean skirt with black leggings underneath and then a black tank top.

Natasha looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and brushed her chocolate colored hair. It went to her waist and waved all the way down. She also had piercing green eyes. She sighed as she looked around the room. She knew that it was'nt right to be sneaking out but at this very moment she did'nt really care. Natasha sighed walking over to her window. She slid it open and instantly felt the cold breeze. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She quickly crawled out of the window and onto a tree limb. She then climbed down the tree and started running towards the house.

She started walking when she got down the street a little more. Natasha sighed as she finally made it to the house. She just kind of walked in, not thinking about it. There were a lot of people dancing. She walked into the main part of the room and smiled to herself. This was a pretty good party with pretty good music. She walked onto the dance floor and just kind of swayed to the music. She had taken dance lessons for pop kind of music since she was five. She had stopped at about the age of thirteen. Being seventeen and since she still danced in her room she was pretty good.

Natasha smiled to herself as she felt the rhythm of the music and started to actually dance. She felt something brush against her and turned to see a guy. He was drop dead gorgeous though! He had black spiky hair, deep blue eyes that seemed to look like pools of electricity, and he was very muscular. The only thing that she thought he did'nt have was the tan. He was snow pale and felt just as cold. "Sorry about that" he smiled at her. 'Was he talking to me' was the first thought. "That's alright" she told him and shrugged. "I'm Emen by the way" he said looking at her skeptically. There was something about him that was different than his looks. Something about the way he looked at her.

Natasha noticed she was staring at him and smiled and looked around the room before looking back at him. "I'm Natasha" she said smiling. He nodded and then looked at her. "Do you dance" he asked her. Natasha smiled to herself and nodded. "Well then. Let's dance" he said smiling a smile that she did'nt really understand. She watched as he slowly took her hand and led her father onto the dance floor and then turned back to her and started to dance with her. Natasha could smell something. It was a very intoxicating scent that she was sure was coming from him. She loved how they were so close. She smiled when he took her hand and she followed him upstairs and into a bedroom.

'Am I doing the right thing' she asked herself. "I just thought we could talk in a place more private" he said and locked the door. "I don't want some drunk people coming in here" he told her when she looked at him like he was some dangerous animal. "I think I should get going. I kind of snuck out anyways and I don't want my parents worrying" she said shrugging her apologies. "They won't miss you. I promise" he told her. He stalked towards her with a glint in her eye that she did'nt really understand. She backed up slowly and suddenly sat on the bed and looked up at him. "This won't hurt" he told her quietly. 'What have you gotten yourself into' Natasha thought to herself.

Natasha suddenly stood up. "I'm going" she said as if dismissing him. She went to walk around him but he grabbed her upper arm. "I don't think you're going anywhere" he said and pushed her back on the bed. He smiled down at her with his fangs glittering in the light. "What the heck are you" Natasha whispered, fear showing in her eyes. "You're best nightmare" he smirked to himself as he walked closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emen's point of View:

Emen sighed as he looked at her. When he had smelled her scent when she was on the dance floor he knew that she was going to be his. There was just something about her that attracted him. He had of course purposely bumped into her so he could get her alone. He could have made her be alone with him any way he chose but he decided the easiest way. He smiled when he looked at her. She was on the bed and he could see her pulse from across the room. It was calling to him, no not her neck but the blood that was in her veins. It was like a song playing. He smiled as he walked over towards her. "This won't hurt" he repeated. He hated when his food decided to run though.

Well, she wasn't going to be just a blood source. He was going to marry her. Maybe not right now but soon. He got closer and closer. Every step brought him closer to that gorgeous neck of hers. He had to admit that she was beautiful in appearance also. He saw the look of fear in her eyes and smiled. She should be scared. He could kill her within seconds but he wasn't going to. Finally he stopped at the edge of the bed. He slowly sat down next to her. He moved the hair away from her neck and trailed a finger down her neck where he could hear the blood rushing like Niagara Falls.

He felt her flinch at his touch. Either from his cold skin or just from him wasn't really clear. He leaned forward only to get smacked in the face by her. He didn't even feel it but he was sure she did from the way she was holding her hand like that. He smiled to himself and when she whispered "What are you" he paused in thought. "A vampire" he whispered and leaned into her neck where her blood was waiting. He kissed her neck before opening his mouth to reveal two, sharp, and canine-like fangs. He gently inserted them into the flesh of her neck. He heard her gasp and try to push him away but then she slowly stopped struggling and moaned. He grinned to himself knowing that she wasn't in pain.

He could feel the warmth of her blood spill over his tongue and moaned at the sweetness he tasted. He felt her relax and then start to sway. He quickly took his fangs out of her neck and licked the two puncture wounds so that they would heal. He watched her fall to the bed sleepily. He smiled to himself and picked her up into his arms bridal style. Soon he would do this again on their wedding night. He smiled to himself at the thought. He unlocked the door before jumping out the window and easily landing and then ran at vampire speed to his old mansion. He carried her up to a large guest bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. He called one of his man servants and told him to guard the door and tell him if she woke up and to come get him when she did.

Emen left the guard to guard the door and trusted him to do as he was told because he would be punished if he didn't. "Also, don't let her out" he tossed over his shoulder. Emen shook his head slightly at the thought of being married to a human. Oh no, that would not do. He'd have to change her soon. First, he would get to know more about her. Then she could know more about him too. They'd turn out happily, he could just feel it. He walked to his library where he had spent most of his time at home. He stretched as he walked to his big oak desk and called to his servant.

"I have brought a girl home with me. She is human just like all of you and I want you to take care of her every need when she wakes up. If you can't do something find another servant who can. At the moment she is sleeping and I expect her to stay that way until she wakes up because she wants to. When she does happen to awake, I will call you when I am ready for your assistance. Is that clear" Emen asked her in a strict tone. She quickly nodded and he waved his hand as to dismiss her. She quickly walked out and he was left alone to his thought about marriage with this human girl.

A few hours later his man servant came in. "My Lord, the girl has awaken" he said with his head bowed. "Thank you" he told him in effect, dismissing him. Emen walked out of the library and walked to Natasha's bedroom door. He smiled when he heard her yelling and hitting the door. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal her wide-eyed face right in front of him. "Morning to you too" he grinned at her to only receive a glare in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha's Point of View:

Natasha stood there as he opened the door. She heard him say "Good morning to you too" and she glared at him. "Where am I" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. When he took a step towards her she took a step back. "You're at your new home. I've lived here for quite some time now" Emen said looking around the room. "Do you like this room? If not we can find you a new one or decorate this" he was stopped suddenly by her cutting in. "What are you talking about! I am leaving" she hissed at him. She started to walk past him to do just that but he grabbed her arm.

She shuddered when she felt his strong grip. "You aren't going anywhere my dear" he told her. His voice held none of the niceness she had heard just seconds ago but determination. She gulped and back up but he still held onto her arm. "I am going to make this clear to you" he said looking at her carefully. "You are going to marry me soon and we will live in this house" he told her. He decided to get it all out in the open and tell her the part she definitely wouldn't like. "You are also going to be changed into a vampire" he said looking into her green eyes with his blue ones.

"Marriage? You are kidding me right" she asked looking at him in utter disbelief. "I'm not going to marry you or live here for that matter" she ground out. She watched him smirk and draw her closer to him. "Oh, you will my dear. In time you will see that you have no choice in the matter what so ever" he said grinning. Natasha glared at him once again. 'I won't marry him. I'll die before that ever happens' she thought to herself. She pulled her arm away from him and stormed over to the bed. "I'm not staying here! I will get away and I'll make sure to leave you dead" she hissed at him. "Such big talk from someone who I could easily kill" he said looking her over. She gulped and kept her mouth shut.

"That is better" he grinned as he looked at her. "I will have my servants come to help you with anything that you may need" he told her as he looked away from her. "I will not be talked to like that again by the way. I can have you chained in the basement until the wedding if I have to but I will not be disrespected" he told her. Natasha gulped and watched him walk out of the room, close the doors, and she heard the click of the lock. She quickly got up and ran to the window. It was three stories up. What could she do? She could just jump to her death but she wasn't one to be suicidal. She screamed and threw herself onto the bed and let the tears fall. She heard the door unlock and then turned to see a girl in her late twenties enter the room and close the door.

"I am here to help you with things that you'll need" she told her. Natasha sat up and looked at her. "I need to get out of here" Natasha said looking at her pleadingly. The servant bit her lip. She had to choose in between listening to the master and getting whatever she wants or face the anger when the master found out that she helped the girl escape. "I can't do that dear. I truly am sorry" she murmured. Natasha shook her head and thudded back onto her back. "Maybe you want to take a bath" The servant suggested. "Sure" she sighed shrugging.

The servant left and went into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. Natasha quickly stood up and ran to the door. She quietly opened the door and then closed it. She then walked down the halls. She glanced around the corner and didn't see anyone. She walked down the stairs and flinched when she heard Emen's voice. "What are you doing down here" he said in a loud booming voice. "Am I not able to walk to the kitchen" Natasha asked smoothly. "Not until I can trust you more. So until then, ask one of the servants to get food and things for you" he said looking at her. She could tell he knew what she had planned to do. "I like the use of my legs so I think I'll walk. If you'll just point in the right direction I'll be on my way" she smiled politely at him.

The next thing she knew she was bent over his shoulder and he was walking upstairs. "Do you really think I am that stupid" she heard him ask. "Well, if the shoe fits" she mumbled. She then felt the bed under neath her. "I told you not to talk to me like that" he growled looking down at her. "Jessica" Emen called still looking at Natasha. "Yes Sir" Jessica asked him. "Why did you let her leave" he asked glancing at the girl. "I didn't k-know she left Sir" he stated. Natasha could tell that she was deathly afraid of Emen. "Don't let it happen again" Emen told her. "Yes Sir" Jessica told him and then he turned towards Natasha. "You can come down for dinner and I expect to see you there at dinner" he told her. He turned around without an answer and walked outside the door and down stairs. "I'm sorry about getting you into trouble" Natasha told her. "That's alright. He didn't kill me at least" Jessica whispered and grabbed Natasha's arm lightly and walked her into the bathroom. "Didn't kill you? He would actually kill you" she whispered the question. "Yes he would" Jessica said quietly. Jessica helped Natasha take off the clothes she was wearing and then left the room to get a towel and new clothes.

Natasha quickly bathed, washing her hair and body before Jessica came in with the clothes. Natasha got out, dried off, and then pulled on her clothes. It was a dark red dress. The sleeves went to her wrist and the hem to her ankles. The bodice was slightly low though. Natasha sighed as she slipped the velvet black slippers onto her feet. "He is waiting" Jessica told her quietly. Natasha nodded and walked out of the bathroom with Jessica following close behind. Natasha followed the girl to the dining room where she saw Emen looking out the window in a nice looking black suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Emen's Point of View:

Emen smiled when he heard Natasha enter into the room. He turned to see her staring at him and when he looked at how she was dressed he smiled. He looked her over from head to toe and what a sight she was. From the way her hair curled down her shoulders and to her waist, to the glint in her beautiful green eyes, to the red dress that hid almost nothing, and then to her slippered feet. She was stunning! "Please, sit" Emen said gesturing towards the table. He ran at vampire speed to a chair that was next to his at the head of the table and pulled it out for her. He saw her hesitate before finally walking over and sitting down in the seat.

"You look beautiful" he told her with a smile and he looked over to her to see if she was happy about the comment but what he saw set a fire of anger slowly start to build. She was just staring at the table. It looked like she was going to bore holes into the table. "I said you look beautiful" Emen told her as he started to glare at her. She flickered her eyes toward him and then fixed her gaze back on the table. Why wasn't she talking to him? It was driving him absolutely insane! A servant came in with a couple of goblets and a pitcher of wine and a platter of steak, cheese, fruit, and breads.

When he saw her make no move towards the food and sighed in frustration. "Please help yourself" he told her. "How do I know you didn't poison it" Natasha asked, poison itself seemed to drip of each word. "Why would I want to poison you if I wanted to marry you" she asked him. He could see a flush of anger rise into her cheeks. "Just eat" he muttered. "Well, if I were to starve and die I wouldn't have to live lifetime with you so I think this is the better choice" she spat at him. Her eyes were now on him. It was like she was shooting daggers with her eyes. Emen growled under his breath and suddenly stood up making his chair fall to the floor with a loud bang!

"If I have to force feed you I will. So you better eat it before I shove it down your throat" he yelled, his face only inches from his. She let out a tiny "Ok" and then started to slowly nibble on some cheese and bread. Emen sat down in his chair and filled up both goblets with the wine. Natasha glanced at the liquid as he put the goblet down in front of her and filled up the other one. She had never drunk wine before. She didn't want to set him off again so she decided not to mention it. She didn't want to be drunk from again. He watched her slowly take the goblet into her shaking hands and take a sip. She noticed that it made her relax slightly so she continued to drink from it.

He refilled her cup and smiled as he passed it back. The wine would only make her blood sweeter. He really was thirsty and had an urge to jump across the table and drink from her right at this moment. He sighed running a hand through his hair as he quickly ate some food and then drank down his wine. It gave him a fuzzy feeling in his head. He rather liked the feeling it gave him. When she said she was done, he told her he'd walk her up to her room. As they walked he noticed how she stayed as far away from him as possible but leaned against the wall slightly as she walked clumsily up the stairs. She was drunk! He didn't think she'd get drunk from it! He sighed as he picked her up and carried her into his room.

He heard her start to laugh and he looked down to see her eyes on him. This time not with a look of hate but with curiosity. He felt a feeling in the back of his throat. Like a burning ach as he carried her into her room. He sat her down on the bed and felt her arms stay around his neck where they had somehow managed to be placed. He was pulled slightly down even though he could have gotten up if he really wanted to. He looked down into her eyes before leaning down and softly kissing her lips. She kissed him back and Emen moved from her lips to her jaw and then finally to her neck. He kissed it for a few seconds before hungrily biting into her neck. He heard her gasp and then giggle slightly.

Emen smiled against her neck as he tasted the sweet liquid in his mouth. She had the sweetest blood that he had ever tasted in a human. He pulled back when he noticed that her arms were slowly falling off his neck. He licked her wounds and they healed quickly. He sighed before kissing her one more time and then pulling the covers over her. He sighed as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. Maybe things weren't as everyone said. Maybe vampires could actually fall for humans and humans to vampires. He remembered every detail of the way she was dressed though and smirked to him self. Maybe vampire's even had hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha's point of View:

Natasha woke up the next morning a little later than she usually did. She stretched and felt a pain in her neck. She touched her neck and gasped slightly. Her neck was so sore. She looked at her fingers and saw some dried blood on her finger she remembered. All the events from last night. From getting drunk and all the way to basically making out with him and getting bit. She shuddered and stood looked had to get out of here. Just then Jessica came into the room. "You have to get me out of here"Natasha whispered. "He is going to force me to live here, marry him, and change into a vampire"she told Jessica.

Jessica looked at her sadly. "I am sorry Natasha. I just can't do that. Master would kill me"she told her. "He sent me up to bring you down for breakfast after helping you change out of that dress"Jessica told her and shut the door. "Okay"Natasha helped her change into a dress that was less proper and more they got her changed Jessica was ready to go downstairs with Natasha but Natasha shook her head. "I m not coming out of this room. I am not about to be turned into a drunk stupor again and have someone use me when I'm not in the right mind"Natasha told her.

Jessica frowned and was not sure what to do. She finally decided to just get up and go tell Master exactly what she was'nt about to drag the girl down the stairs just because she was afraid. And oh boy was she afraid of could kill her any second.

Emen's Point of View:

Emen had heard the whole thing his vampire hearing, it was'nt hard at ground his teeth in was a maddening would come downstairs to enjoy a meal with him. Besides, she better get use to the idea of kissing him because that is exactly what she'ld have to do every day that they were married. He then got an idea and smiled. Tonight would be a lot of fun. He'ld let her think that she was safe until the night drew near. Then he'ld have some fun with grinned and watched as Jessica came down the stairs.

"I heard it all Jessica" Emen told her. "Don't worry about it. I want you to bring her a tray with food on it for her breakfast and bring it to her bed. i want you to do the same thing for lunch and dinner"he told her with a small gleam in his eyes. Jessica nodded and walked off to do what he bid. He smiled and stretched. Tonight would be a fun night! Emen waited through out the day. Just waiting. It was driving him mad that the time seemed to be taunting him and going slow as smiled when it was around ten o'clock.

Emen slowly walked upstairs and without knocking, walked right into Natasha's room. "Come with me"he told her and grabbed her wrist lightly. He heard her gasp and tell him to get off but he only laughed and kept walking with her getting dragged slightly behind. He walked to the brought her in and sat her on the bed and he went and shut the door.

Natasha's point of view:

"What are you doing"Natasha asked as she stood up and got off of the bed. she watched him as he shut the eyes widened. He was'nt thinking about..that was he? "Look. You are going to get use to the idea of us being married. This is one way to get use to it"Emen smirked at watched helplessly as he got closer and looked around and slowly walked along the finally got to thebathroom ran inside and started to shut the door when she felt his arm shoot out and stop the door from matter how hard she pushed, the door would'nt close.

Natasha finally gave up and backed away from the door. It slowly opened and he stood there watching her. She backed up and her back hit the had no where else to go. She watched as he came closer and was suddenly right in front of looked up at him. He looked down at her. His head suddenly came down and his lips pressed to hers. Natasha shook her head to move so that held stop kissing her but his hand was under her chin and holding it could'nt help but to wish that she was'nt here right now.

She felt his other hand go to her was suddenly off of her feet and she felt them were suddenly on the kissed her for one more minute before turning her around so that her back was to him. He then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Go to sleep"she heard him say. How could she fall asleep with his arm around her like that? She'ld slip out from under his arm when he went to sleep and then she go sleep in her own room. "Good night"he said against her hair. She could'nt help but think that he was very comforting and she felt protected in his slowly fell did'nt once let her go and for once, she was glad that he did'nt.

(Haha..ok please comment and review :) I hope you do like this story! One person to my knoledge has added this to their watch list which is the only reason I continued this story so I hope you like this!)


	6. Chapter 6

(I wanted to say sorry about the last chapter. Yes there are a few errors. The website messed it up and I know the website did because I looked at the document that I had written it on and I spelled things right and put the words in but anyways the last paragraph or so if it was confusing which I think it is Well, when they left the bathroom he carried her to the bed, laid her on her side, had his arm around her. If anything else is confusing just say so lol and I'm saying POV for point of view cuz POV is much shorter lol)

Emen's POV:

Emen woke up the next morning and smiled. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He was surprised that she hadn't fought him more. She was an agressive girl wasn't she? He smirked. Just imagine. This is exactly what they'ld do every night. Then they can wake up in each others arms. Last night, he was sure that she had relaxed against smiled at 'ld like him soon 'ld love to have her kiss him willingly instead of by force. It just was'nt the same to him and probably not to her either.

Emen smiled and moved some hair out of her the middle of the night she must have turned so that her face was pressed against his smiled really did like her. Not sure about love but he was pretty sure. If not, he'ld love her soon could feel it in his gut already. Emen smiled to himself and pulled the blanket up more so it was covoring her torso arm was wrapped around his stomach and his arms were wrapped around her shoulder.

Natasha's POV:

Natasha felt warmth first hit her senses as she started to rise into consiousness. She slowly opened her looked and only saw white. She pulled back slightly to see that she had been face to chest with gulped and looked at could feel a blush come to her suddenly realized the place that her arms were at and imediatly removed them from his didn't move his arms from her shoulders frowned up at him and started to go under his arm when he pressed her close to his body once again.

"Don't natasha"Emen told her. His eyes were firmly on hers. "You need to learn to deal with this so get use to it"he told her and kissed her cheek. She flinched and tried to squirm away from him. "Get off of me"she spat at him. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire or the fact that she felt comfortable around him that made her get irritated the most. It was the fact that he acted like she was a slave and that, that was how a wife was to be treated. "If you want to make me be a slave then make me be a slave"Natasha spat at him frustrated.

Emen's POV:

Emen stared at her for a few minutes kind of surprised that she would be so angry after all thought that things had changed at least a narrowed his eyes at her words and pulled away from her and sat up."Fine. You want to be treated like a slave? Then a slave you will be treated! You will beg me to make you my wife soon enough"he said in a steel cold glared at her. "What are you waiting for? Go! Get changed and ask Jessica what you are suppose to be doing daily. She will know what to do"Emen growled at her frustratedly.

This woman would drive him mad. At one moment she was resting peacefully in his arms and the next she was giving him an turned his back on her and walked to his dresser and searched for something to once looking back. Why should he? She was a slave after all! "Oh, and Natasha" he called over his shoulder without looking. "When you do come to your senses and you will. You will beg me to marry you and I will. When you become my wife, there are no more struggles or fights. I hope you do understand that"Emen told her.

Natasha's POV:

Like hell she would! She would not, ever marry a beast like him! He was a monster! He wanted her to be a slave either way! If she was his normal slave then she'ld have to do whatever he said and if she was his wife then she'ld even have to kiss him whenever he wanted it. Well, he could do that now since she was his slave!She growled some words that were not meant for younger ears and stomped out of his slammed the door behind herself. She hated him! She hated this house! she hated her life!

Natasha felt the tears in her eyes and the fall down her was so wrong!How could he do this to her? She ran down the hall to go and get changed inside of her room. She walekd in and slammed the walked to the dresser and got changed into a skirt and a blouse. She then frowned. He couldn't tell her what to do! She was still a person!She walked to the door and locked it. There! Now he couldn't do walked to her bed and sat down in the wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door.

"Natasha. Open this door right now"he growled from the other side. "Why don't you make me"she spat. "You can't make me do anything! I am a free human being"she suddenly turned her voice from normal volume to was a loud crack and he was suddenly in her room. The door was broke. "Tssk. Tssk"Emen said shaking his head as he walked towards her and swatted the dust from the wood of the door fall off. "For that you have to be punished"he told her as he walked over to the crawled onto it and she was suddenly pinned under him.

"Get off of me"she said. Yes, there was anger lacing every word that he said but there was also was afraid of smiled, needed to be afraid of him. "By the way, my dear Natasha, you are not a free human being, I own you. You are my is not free"he whispered before biting into her neck and started to draw blood from her. She gasped as pain rolled over was her punishment? She felt his lips move from her neck to her suddenly wished that he had gone back to biting her.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Okay so I decided to continue because I have gotten a few good reviews. I will continue to try and see if I can fix it but if not I'll just rewrite what happened in the messed up chapters in the next one. I will continue to have the characters like they are since you guys like them so much as I do. Also, what's the point if they automatically give in? Well I want to also thank everyone for their reviews and I will try and see what I can do about the length. I think you guys deserve a long chapter anyways. Also, in the last chapter, he broke into her room by breaking her door, told her that she was his property and was no where close to being free, then he drank some of her blood before he started to kiss her which is why she wished he was drinking from her again. Well Let's see how this goes!

Natasha's POV:

Natasha thrashed her head from side to side, trying to get rid of the contact. He wouldn't allow that though. He held her chin with his hand and forcefully kissed her. He finally lifted his head away from hers and looked down at her to see her trying to catch her breath. "Get off of me" she hissed at him. It almost sounded inhuman, even to her own ears. He smirked at her and trailed a finger down the side of her face. She turned her head in one quick motion and bit his hand.

She could hear him growling and before she knew it his lips were back on hers. This time he was relentless. He held her chin in place so she couldn't try to break the kiss, no matter how much she wanted to. He also pressed his body firmer into hers since she kept squirming so much. When he deemed that she had been taught a lesson, he pulled back. "Never and I do mean never, do that again" he hissed at her. Then he suddenly smiled. "If you do happen to want to disobey me, then it will be the same punishment. But maybe next time I will be more violent" he threatened.

Natasha felt tears well up in her eyes. This was never going to stop! This had to stop though! She couldn't have him keep kissing her. It was wrong and disgusting all at the same time. She glared up at him but on the inside she was afraid. When he said violent, did he mean hitting? She sure hoped not. She bit her lip. Maybe if she behaved then he couldn't punish her but she wouldn't have to marry him either. That was a great idea!

EMEN'S POV:

Emen sighed as he looked down at her. She was so helpless right at the moment. He could do just about anything to her right now and she couldn't stop him. He noticed that she had suddenly gone still underneath him. No more thrashing or biting. She just lay there, looking up at him. He sighed as he got off of her body and watched as she quickly sat up and moved off the bed. He smirked to himself. At least she would do what she was told but that was not the thing he wanted right now. He wanted her to misbehave so then he could punish her and she'd beg him to end this and just marry her. "Get to work" he hissed at her with an icy glare.

NATASHA'S POV:

She looked at him for one more second before skittering out of the room and down to the kitchen. The head woman of the slaves was there. She told Natasha to get working in the garden. She grabbed a basket out of the kitchen and went to the garden to pluck vegetables and get rid of weeds. After she was done, she went into the kitchen to wash them off. She had been outside for hours and now it was close to lunch time. She felt a cold hand on her arm and looked up to see Emen. She immediately paled but stood strong as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you sir" she asked in a tight voice.

"Actually you can. Follow me" she heard him say right next to her ear. She flinched slightly but followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He told her to sit on the bed. She was slightly reluctant but knew she had to be good. "It's lunch time and I'm hungry" he said simply. She definitely paled at that. "But. I thought that you drank from…" She stopped herself from continuing because it suddenly hit her. "I drink from slaves. Which if you forget. You are one" he told her calmly as he started to slowly walk towards her.

Natasha crawled back, further away from him, but more towards the head of the bed. "Why me" she asked him. "Because I can" he whispered to her. As my slave I can make you do whatever I want" he told her as he crawled up the bed towards her. "Please don't" she whispered. "Just marry me and then you wont have to do this ever again" Emen told her with a smile as he got closer. "Never" she hissed and sprung off the bed and ran towards the door. She actually made it and ran out the door after pulling it open. She sprinted down the hall and down the stairs. She made it to the front door before getting slammed into it.

"Did you actually think you could get away from me" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and tears pricked her eyes. "I don't want this anymore. Any of it. I hate you and I hate this house. Just please let me go! There are millions of girls out there" she pleaded. She hated herself for begging but she couldn't help it! She was terrified. "You'll grow to love me" he told her suddenly before biting into her neck and drawing her blood. "I will never love you" she squeaked out. She then passed out. Next thing she knew, she was chained somewhere dark and cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok…I want to thank everyone and mostly mimi 2112! I have to admit that this next chapter is her whole idea but my details lol. I'll love her forever cuz I was stuck there for a few days! To thank her I'm going to write this chapter and hopefully the next chapter soon! Enough talking! Btw please review! It helps and if you have any ideas add them in! Send me a message if your review doesn't work

(So we left off with her waking up in the dark)

NATASHA'S POV:

Natasha felt dizzy as she sat up and very sore. She shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of the dizziness but it only made it worse. She side and rubbed her temples. Where was she? She remembered the fight that she and Emen had. The last thing she had said to him was that she would never love him which was true. Who was he to tell her who she was to love? A crazy vampire! That is who he was! She had to get out of here before he came after her. The dizziness kind of made it difficult to move though.

Natasha felt along the floor and felt the cold concrete floor. She moved her hand blindly until she found a cold stone wall. She shivered and felt around the floor and sliding against the wall. She felt something made of stone and smooth. It was a circular structure. That's when she realized that it was a well. Why would there be a well here? She knew that she was in a basement type place. She felt along the wall a little and jumped when she felt cold metal. She ran her fingers over it to realize that they were chains. She gulped. Was this some sort of dungeon?

Natasha moved away from the chains, the well, and back to the corner where she was in the first place. She closed her eyes. She had to think. He wasn't going to leave her in a place where she could just escape. So, if there was a door, and she was guessing there was a door, then it would be locked. She shivered again and sighed, leaning against the cold wall. She hated this monster with her whole being for bringing her to this place.

Before she could continue to rant in her head however, she heard the click of a lock and the door swing open. She quickly shielded her eyes from the brightness of the light. Soon she was adjusted to the light and looked up to see Emen standing over her. She glared up at him and sunk further into the corner and further away from him. "Get away from me" she spat at him. She heard him chuckle and she just glared at the cold floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sat her chin on her knee.

"you need to learn to be more respectful to me" he told her as he kneeled down in front of her. "Respect you" she asked him with a pointed glare in his direction. "How can I respect the man that disrespected me by kidnapping me" she spat at him. Did he even realize how delusional he was? Who did this to someone besides crazy people? This was so wrong! She pursed her lips and muttered some angry words under her breath before taking a deep breath.

"What do you want anyways" Natasha hissed at him. "You to love me" he shrugged. Natasha suddenly stood up and the dizziness hit her full force and she saw sparks of light flash behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes for a few minutes, to get rid of the dizziness. When it subsided she opened her eyes and noticed that he was standing up also. She frowned at him and then the anger started to rise. "You" she said pointing a finger at him and poking him in the chest. "Are a truly pathetic monster" she yelled at him. "You honestly think I'd love you after all this" she asked him with another jam of his finger into his chest. He hadn't moved at all through all of this rant so far so she continued. "You are so pathetic that it isn't even funny" she told him. "The only way you can get a girl to even remotely like you is by force and even that isn't working" she hissed at him.

The next thing she knew, she was screaming on the floor holding her hand. She looked down to see that her finger was twisted in the opposite direction. She almost got sick from just looking at it. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she cradled her hand and glared at him still. "What did I say about respecting me huh" he asked with menace lacing his voice. He made a move to break another finger when there was a loud crash and both of them looked across the room to see three huge looking wolves, break into the room.

Emen bared his fangs, and the next thing Natasha knew, Emen and the wolf were fighting. Poor wolf would lose. Why was a wolf down here anyways? Then she watched as the other two wolves turned into humans. Her eyes went wide in surprise. So werewolves were real too? They walked over to her and put her finger back into the right place. She could feel her tears falling freely and she looked across the room, just as Emen was thrown across the room and into a wall really hard. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

She looked towards the werewolves in utter shock. She thought nothing could beat a vampire. She watched as the obvious alpha of the pack turned into a human too. She looked up at him from her corner and couldn't help but to stare. He was handsome, she had to admit. She looked at him from head to toe. He has shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, and the tannest skin she ever saw. She went slightly lower to his bare chest. He had muscles. From his chiseled chest to his biceps and to his delicious abs. She looked down at the shorts he was wearing and then to his bare feet.

He was looking down at her and she gulped. He had this look on his face. Like she was a spider or some really gross dead animal on the side of the road. Before he turned to look at the other two she saw something in his eyes. It wasn't disgust but something intense and breath taking. "We are here to claim you" The alpha stated. Natasha looked at him in surprised. Was he kidding? She jumped up as fear jammed its way into her heart.

She just realized that he could maybe hurt her even worse than Emen could. She took a furtive glance to the unconscious body of said vampire. She looked back at the three men before running for the door. She couldn't be captured again. She could hear a lot of things. From her heart, her breathing, their slamming steps as they chased her, and the trumpets that sounded like they were coming from heaven as she was only feet from the door. She smiled before she was suddenly air borne and grunted as she was thrown over someone's shoulder and nose to butt with the person.

"Get off of me" she screamed as she pounded on the guys back. He only laughed and she screamed. "This one's going to be fun for you Sam" she heard a guy's voice to her left. "I'll take her from you if you can't handle this feisty thing" she heard to her right. "She's perfect. She's mine" she heard the same voice that had spoken earlier. The pack leader. The alpha. Her kidnapper. Sam.

(hope you guys liked it! Send me message if you cant review!)


	9. Chapter 9

NATASHA'S POV:

Natasha gulped in air as she thrashed and hit at his body. She couldn't believe he just claimed her basically! What was with these people? Were they all stuck in some age where all you have to do is throw them over your shoulder and tell them what to do and they have to do it? "Put me down right now" she yelled at him and frowned when he started laughing. "You really are amusing" she heard him say. She muttered some unintelligible words and slumped. He'd never let her go anyway. She decided to struggle later.

"This is not the most comfortable positions" she told him. "Anyways, let's get down to business. Why exactly are you kidnapping me when I was just kidnapped" she asked him. All she could see really was his buttocks or the ground depending on how she angled her head. "Because I want you" he said simply. Her eyes widened and she frowned. "You can't just go around taking anything you want! Especially a person" she yelled at him as her anger started to rise in the pit of her stomach.

"Obviously I can. I just got you" he told her simply. She noticed that the other two werewolves hadn't said anything the entire time. "What did you need with the other two jerks" she asked him. He seemed pretty capable of handling this job on his own when the other two didn't even do anything. "A distraction" he said simply and he was laughing because she could feel his shoulder trembling. "Why me" she asked him sadly. She was sick and tired of all this.

"Because I wanted you" he told her simply and she frowned and hit him in the head. "Ouch" she muttered as she held her hand. "You have a hard head" she told him. "Do you have anything in there" she asked him. Before he could say anything they were in a castle. "What are we doing here" she asked him. "I live here" he told her and she sighed. "Can you put me down now" she asked him. "Can you behave" he retorted. "For now" she told him. "Well then for now" he shrugged and slowly put her down so she could stand.

Natasha sighed and stretched. "Look. Why don't you go find some other girl to have? I mean, you must have some girl wanting you or will at least act like she likes you" she told him and she looked up at him as he waved his two friends off who winked at him as they left. "Trust me. There are lots of girls that would come home with me but I want someone that won't just follow me. Have a little attitude. Make things interesting" he shrugged as he looked at her.

She frowned at him and then glared. "Well, I'm sure there are more girls than just me who hate you" she told him with a frown. He looked at her up and down and smirked. Why did he always seem amused. She glared at him before turning on her heels and started towards the door to get away from this crazy man. She felt his hands go to her waist and pull her back. "And where do you think you're going" he asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice and grumbled something under her breath.

Natasha struggled to get away from him but it didn't work. "I was leaving before you stopped me" Natasha growled at him. She stomped on his foot and nothing happened. She wished that there was something she could do to hurt him but she didn't know what there was. "Come on" she heard him and felt him tug her away from the exit and more into the castle. There were some people that they passed. More than likely werewolves too. She was pulled into a room and looked around. It was huge! "Who's room am I in" she asked. It was a bedroom and she was really hoping that she wouldn't hear what she thought she would. "Mine" she said.

Natasha looked up at him. "I'm not staying in here. I'll stay in this castle if you want but I'm not sharing this room with you'' she told him with a glare. "Come on! It won't be that bad. I mean. You and me in a room alone" he said waggling his brows and she glared at him. "Exactly the point! I'm disgusted with even the thought of being near you let alone sleeping in the same room" she spat at him. He finally frowned. After all this time she had only seen him smile.

"Look. You're staying in this room either way so arguing isn't going to get you anywhere" he told her with a glare of his own. Natasha looked at him in disbelief. Maybe vampires and werewolves weren't really that different after all. "You should get in a shower" he told her and the grin was back. Natasha frowned and walked to the door and opened it to see the closet. "That one" she turned to see him pointing at another door.

Natasha nodded her head slowly and walked over to the door. She opened it up and walked in. She shut the door and locked it just to make sure that he wouldn't open it on her. He could probably just break it open though. Natasha took a shower and then wrapped a towel around herself that she had found in a closet that was in the bathroom. She sighed as she noticed that she didn't have anything to change into. She unlocked the door and opened it so her head was sticking out. He wasn't there so she quickly ran over to the walk in closet and went in.

She looked at his clothes. He probably wouldn't mind though. She looked at his clothes and sighed. She grabbed a t-shirt off of a hook and slipped it on. She found a pair of sweat pants and slipped those on too. She pursed her lips and slipped on a sweat shirt that was in there. There were not too many clothes that were for casual use so these would have to do. As she walked out of the closet she noticed that Sam had returned and he was staring at her with his mouth wide open. "What" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You just…are wearing my clothes" he said. "Well, if you want them then oh well because I am not going to take them off" she stated.

"I think we should go to bed" he stated. She nodded. He walked over to the bed and she watched as he got in and looked over at him. She looked at him surprised that he'd expect her to get in the same bed. She shook her head and walked over to the bed. She was grabbing her pillow when his hand grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing" he asked her. "What are you doing" she repeated. "Answer me" he stated. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed" she stated and ripped her hand away from him and snatched the pillow up. She dropped it on the floor by the bed and laid down. She felt a blanket being put on her body before she fell asleep.

(So. Should Sam be a jerk still, have a soft side, have a huge ego still? Should Emen be waking up and coming for her or will he find someone new? How will Natasha react to Sam's sudden kindness or will she rather have the vampire come rescue her?)


	10. Chapter 10

(I know it's been a little bit but here is another chapter! Sorry if it's not how you wanted it because there was an even amount of people who wanted Natasha to end up with Emen and then her ending up with Sam. All of your opinions are important to me but sometimes I have to choose :P)

NATASHA'S POV:

Natasha sighed as she woke up. She noticed that she wasn't on the floor anymore. She cursed under her breath. That ignorant mutt! He had put her on the bed when she had clearly not wanted to be there. She scowled as she stood up suddenly and looked around the room. She had been laying on a king sized four poster bed. The walls were a simple shade of blue and it was pretty plain in the room. So this was the type of room that he lived in? No squeaky toys or cats to eat? She laughed to herself and gasped when the door opened and Sam came out.

Why were people so quiet around here? She glared at him and turned her back on him like a little kid and looked out the window. They were on the third floor. It was a nice day out, she had to admit. It was kind of suffocating in this small little room. Well, it wasn't actually small but it suddenly did with him being in the room also. "Why are you mad" he asked her. "Oh I don't know" Natasha said spinning around in a quick motion and stalking towards him.

"I get torn away from my life by some crazy vampire who thinks that I'm going to marry him and turn into a vampire. Then here comes these giant dogs that come to supposedly rescue me and they turn out to be kidnapping me. Again" she emphasized on the again part. "And one of those giant dogs just happened to be crazy enough to think I'd be his mate" she practically yelled. She had been walking closer and closer to Sam with every step.

There was some type of glint in his eyes that she didn't understand until he started moving closer to her. He suddenly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer. "I don't think you'll be my mate. I know you will" he whispered before he lowered his head and right before he could kiss her, she jerked her head away and slapped him hard. It hurt her hand more than it looked like she hurt his face though. "You know. You really are cute when you're angry" he told her in what she supposed was supposed to be a luring whisper.

Natasha rolled her eyes before putting both hands on her hips so she didn't reach up and strangle this guy. "Well, you know what" she asked him and he raised one eyebrow in return. "I'm about to get real sexy" she hissed at him. She could hear him laughing as she turned around and started to walk towards the bathroom door before she felt his hands on her waist. "You know. I really would like my clothes back" he told her in a whisper by her ear.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed and shook her head. "Well you aren't getting them back until I get more clothes" she told him and indignantly stomped her foot. He burst out into laughter and pushed her lightly towards the bathroom. "There are clothes in there" he said and tapped her butt. She growled something about murdering and having dog for dinner but stomped off to the bathroom.

SAM'S POV:

He just loved this girl. She was fiery like a firecracker and he was sure she'd explode soon. He wondered how far he could actually take it with her anyways. Well, it didn't matter because soon she would be his mate. He didn't like the word mate because it made them sound even more like dogs. They weren't dogs anyways. They were more like wolves but as his subconscious just had to point out is that wolves are part of the dog family.

He watched as his soon to be mate went into the bathroom went to get changed. He shook his head and sighed. She had stated that she was about to get sexy but man she already was. Especially since she had worn his clothes. What she didn't know was that he had come in just as she was running into his closet. He had seen her nice back side. He smirked to himself. He'd see a lot more soon enough. He smiled to himself and whistled as he walked into the closet to get changed himself.

He got changed into a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He left the top two buttons undone. 'That stupid vampire had thought that force would make this girl fall in love with him but she will fall in love with me because I am damn sexy' he thought to himself and looked at his reflection. Yup, sexy was the word unless there was something even better than that. Maybe gorgeous but he related that word more towards girls anyways.

He walked out of the walk-in closet and watched as Natasha came out of the bathroom wearing a simple sundress. He smiled to himself. 'Now that's gorgeous' he thought to himself with a grin. "Can you stop staring at me" she huffed as she glared at him. He smirked to himself and laughed but obliged and looked towards the door. "I'm guessing you're hungry. Want to go and get something to eat" he asked her and watched her nod slowly.

Sam took her hand lightly and sighed when she shook his hand away and walked with her down to the kitchen. They looked around for something that was appetizing and figured out that omelets were good enough to tide them over until lunch. She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and filled two glasses for the two of them.

NATASHA'S POV:

She watched as he cooked and was enthralled by the fact that his muscles rippled every time he made a simple gesture or movement. She watched as he flipped the omelet and smiled to herself and then shook her head. What was she doing? What was she thinking? This was so wrong! He had kidnapped her. She shook her head. She'll think only about the negative towards him. She couldn't think any positive. Not about his many muscles, his cute face, or his supposed nice personality.

She looked away from him and then looked out the window and bit her lip. What if she was meant to be here though? Be with him? Maybe this was the plan of her life and she needed to just deal with it. She didn't want to though. This monster didn't deserve her love or her heart. He deserves a life of misery for kidnapping someone innocent of anything and everything. She just wanted to be let go and be set free for the rest of her life.

She suddenly felt breath against the back of her neck and spun around to come face to face with Sam. She frowned and spun back around quickly. "Here's your food" she heard him whisper in her ear before setting the plate and fork on the table right in front of her. "Thanks" she muttered and quickly at her hot food. She kept burning her tongue on the food but she had to get out of the room. After she was done, she quickly drank the orange juice down.

"I'm going back upstairs" she told him. She noticed that he had stood up and was leaning against the doorway which leads to the stairs. "If you want to go upstairs then you have to kiss me" he told her. Natasha looked at him and her mouth dropped. "Excuse me" she asked in surprise that he'd even expect that to work. "If you want to go back upstairs then you have to kiss me" he repeated simply. "If you don't think that we're meant together then this is your time to prove it" he told her.

"It's just a kiss" he told her. "If you don't think any of this mate stuff is real then kiss me and we'll find out" he told her with a smirk on his face. She ground her teeth together. Did he really think that logic was real? She rolled her eyes and walked over towards him. She bit her lip as she came to stand near him. This is the first time she had ever been nervous around this man. She looked up at him as he straightened a little. She put her hands on his shoulders and tugged lightly, indicating that he should bend down some.

Natasha felt his hands come to her waist as he bent down slightly. She flickered her eyes up towards his to his trained on her lips. She smiled slightly as she looked at his lips as they came closer. Right before their lips touched, she quickly pushed him to the side and moved her foot out to trip him. She had made it up a few steps before being dragged back down by his huge hand around her ankle. "Not going to happen" he whispered as he flipped her over on the stairs and pulled her down slightly.

She looked up at him and gulped. This couldn't be happening! She watched as his hands came up to cradle her face and his lips slowly came towards hers. When she tried to thrash and get away from him, he just held on tighter. "We'll see" he whispered. She wondered what he meant by 'We'll see' but she didn't have much time to think before his lips dropped to hers. She immediately closed her eyes and felt something. Like a scrambling in her brain. What was going on? She was suddenly very attracted to him.

She wanted to push him away but also pull him closer. She wanted to hit him but wanted to kiss him harder. She groaned and frustration and it grew when he pulled away. She didn't understand this or him. He was grinning. "See I told you, you're my mate. Do you feel that pull" he whispered to her. "The one that makes you do the exact opposite of what you want" he said. "That's the mate pull and now you're mine" he growled softly. She closed her eyes before spitting "I will never be yours" she promised but it was just answered by a kiss that set her promise up on fire to turn into a lie. She couldn't stop the thoughts spinning around through her mind and for some reason she didn't want them to. She hated him but loved him at the same time. Was she his?

(So, I love writing this chapter and I think it went well so far. Heyy at least it was longer than usual so it makes up for it being late! Well tell me what you think! Do you think that the mate pull should just be some fluke and he had some witch put a love spell on her or something like that? Should Emen come and 'rescue' her from this horrible attraction? Should I be writing about Emen's POV during this whole thing and what he's doing? Should he truly be a monster who is crazy for this girl or should he just be misunderstood?)


	11. Chapter 11

(Okay sooo…I hope this goes as well as I hope As always…review!)

EMEN'S POV:

He sat up kind of groggy. How in the hell had that mutt knock him out? He groaned as he stood up and looked around. Of course Natasha was missing. He wondered what the dog would want with her anyways. He groaned and rubbed his back. Man he was stiff. Anger started to rise as the grogginess started to disappear. He had taken something that was rightfully his! His soon to be bride! His girl! Natasha.

Emen muttered things as he looked at the hole in the wall before walking upstairs and clanging around his room for something to wear after he got out of the shower. He was going to need a shower and to look nice for what was to come. Once he got his girl back he'd change her and then marry her. This was how things were going to go and nothing was going to stand in his way. Now he just had to wait and look around to see where the dog was staying.

He sighed as he stripped and got into the shower and started to wash all the much from the dungeons off of him. He groaned as he stretched. He felt terrible but he'd feel great when he got her back. He needed her back! He growled to himself and finished washing up before drying off and getting dressed. He smirked to himself as he grabbed his wallet, slipped on his shoes, and headed out the door while slipping sunglasses on his head.

This was the type of chase that he'd never forget.

NATASHA'S POV:

She didn't understand what was happening to her. She had to be by Sam's side no matter what. She wanted to kiss him all the time and make him happy. She knew this wasn't her thinking it though. Something was wrong and she didn't understand what. She was sitting next to Sam with his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest on the couch in the living room. It was definitely comfortable but something was off.

"Sam" she said quietly like an afraid animal. "Yes" he asked raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with me" she whispered. "Something isn't right. I should hate you right now but I can't" she was afraid more than anything right now. She figured out a little while ago that people fear what they don't understand and she knew it was true. He sighed and looked at her. "This all means that you're my mate" he shrugged and smiled at her. "You feel this pull towards me and that's the thing that shows that you're meant to be with me" he told her and kissed her.

Her heart fluttered but her stomach sank. She kissed him back greedily before he pulled back and lightly pushed on her shoulders. She pouted and instantly her mind made her feel like throwing up. How did this happen? If she was truly his mate then she wouldn't feel sick every time she touched him or kissed him. She felt him pull away all of a sudden and she noticed a man in the doorway. He was as tan as Sam. "Can I talk to you" he said staring at Sam and then glancing towards me before looking at Sam again. "Yeah" Sam sighed and something beyond me made me reach out towards him.

"I'll be right back" he told her. She watched him walk out and she felt a strong pull to be closer to him. As they walked into the other room and closed the door she walked over and pressed her ear to the door to listen to what they were saying. She heard Sam speak first. "What do you want Jake? This better be important" he sounded aggravated. "I was talking to your witch friend. She told me that she put a spell on the girl for you" Jake stated. "Yeah. So" Sam asked getting even angrier.

"Well, she also told me that if the girl gets too far then the spell won't work anymore. If she somehow finds her actual mate or true love then the spell is broken for good" Jake said with a sigh. Natasha's eyes widened. That's what she had to do. She had to run away and get far enough away where she wouldn't feel the pull anymore. "Let's just hope that the witch's powers work a pretty good distance" Jake sighed. Sam did the Sam before nodding.

Natasha knew that she had to act now or never so she quietly walked away from the door and towards the other door that led to one of the many halls. She opened it and after peeking out to see that the coast was clear, she jogged down the hall and turned into another hallway. She heard yelling and panicked. Her heart was tugging her back and telling her to just forget about this and stay with him but her mind was telling her to keep going.

She started running now. She had to get away from Sam and clear her head. She ran into a room and noticed it was the library. She searched for somewhere that she could hide or for an exit. She saw a balcony and ran over to see no way of escaping. She spun around and looked around the room. She ran to another door and ran down the hall and made it to a glass door. She opened it quietly and shut it just as quietly. She looked around and saw a road in between woods. She decided to stay near the road but be in the trees just in case.

She ran quickly into the trees and sprinted. She needed to get away. Just get away. She felt her heart lighten up and she didn't have that pull for Sam as much. She sighed in relief as she felt a sudden burn of anger and hate rise up. She bit her lip as she slowly started to go into a walk. She walked right alongside of the road with a few trees covering her. Before she knew it there was no pull at all and she could walk freely. She noticed that it was getting darker and darker. Next thing she knew there were headlights and then everything went blurry and she hit the ground hard. She heard a male's voice before she was gone into the dark depths of slumber.

(So what do you think? Who should pick her up? What should happen?)


	12. Chapter 12

(Thanks for waiting patiently! It is taking me some time to come up with what to do next and this chapter is just going to be whatever pops in my head as I go. I really am sorry for not adding another chapter sooner! Love you all! Please keep reviewing though!)

SAM'S POV:

Sam sighed as he talked to Jake. He really didn't like the sound of this. The girl he wanted to have forever could just end up forgetting all about him well besides hating his guts. He sighed in frustration and Jake lightly patted his back. "It's alright. Just keep her near you and make sure the vamp guy doesn't find her" Jake told him smiling. Sam nodded his head slowly and bit his lip as he ran a hand through his hair. Something was off.

"She can't really resist you anyways. As long as the spell is on her then she is all yours" Jake said still trying to reassure him. "Yeah. You're right" Sam smiled at him and nodded. "You always have my back don't you" Sam asked and watched Jake nod. "Well, I don't want her waiting any longer than she has to" he laughed. He opened the door to the living room and anger spiked within him. She was gone! She had run away! "Let's find her" he snapped.

Sam ran out of the house and towards the road. Where could she have gone? She had to have gone this way because it was the smartest means of escape. He ran until he saw headlights. He could smell a vampire. He growled and jumped into the bushes to hide. Then he grinned at what he saw. He had gotten his possession back. He grabbed a rock and hit her on the head to knock her out but not kill her. He smiled as she went limp.

She would definitely have a bump on her head later on but she deserved it for running away. He shook his head. She should have known this would happen to her. She should have known he would have found her and she should have known that she'd have to be punished. He sighed to himself and picked her up in his arms and shook his head. He decided to take her back to the castle because that is where she was safe. That Emen guy wouldn't know where she was.

Speaking of which, that was the exact same vampire that had passed in the car just a few minutes ago. He was probably searching for Natasha but he wasn't going to have her.

EMEN'S POV:

Emen sighed frustrated. He had been driving for hours and he wasn't really sure where the wolves hid. He knew they had to be in the forest somewhere so he just followed all the roads that he could in his car. This was the last road he could think of. He saw this man on the road that suddenly went off the road. He narrowed his eyes but kept driving. He didn't need this type of distraction. He needed to find his girl. His Natasha. He not only wanted her but had to have her.

He drove past the weirdo guy and looked down the road. There was a huge castle. He smiled as he figured out that he had the right place. He knew that he was stupid for coming alone but he had no other choice. He got out of his car and ran at vampire speed to the side of the castle. He looked around and hissed when he saw a couple of guards. He hated killing wolves. They were just too noisy if they knew what was going to happen.

Emen watched as they leaned against the stone wall and peered into the night. Too bad they were looking the wrong way. They might have actually had a chance. He smirked and before they could even blink, their heads were on the ground and their bodies soon followed. Emen decided that since he was going to have to be strong for this he had to drink some blood. He drank the two wolf's blood. It was revolting but it helped with his strength a lot.

Emen smirked to himself and stretched and cracked his neck. This was definitely going to be fun. He took a key that was on the guards' belt. He was guessing it was for every door. Like a master key maybe. He unlocked the castle door and slowly walked in. He peeked around the corners every now and then and smiled when he noticed some more wolves. He'd have to be really careful though. They had a really good sense of smell. But, he drank from the wolves so he had some of their blood and probably some of their scent from their fur.

He stayed in the shadows until the wolf walked down the hall and then jumped him. He snapped his neck before looking up when he heard a growl. He saw some angry guys and some turned into their wolf form. He gulped and he was about to attack when he was attacked from behind. He hissed and tried to tear them off of him but there were too many arms as they dragged him down the hall. His feet slid around as he tried to get some sort of traction.

He was getting pushed down the stairs and then dragged some more before he knew it he was pushed into a small cement type room. Yes, he could have broken out of the room easily if the room were any normal cement walled room. It had layers of garlic and garlic juice seeped out of holes in the wall. He hissed as they closed a heavy door and then all was quiet except his hissing. Where was his girl? Before he knew it, the door opened once again and that wolf, Sam, came in with his girl over his shoulder.

"She tried to run away from me" Sam smirked at him. "Tell her that when she wakes up that she is stuck in here as punishment. What's going to happen is that she'll stay in here until she promises to stay with me, do whatever I say, and not try to ever run away again. If she doesn't comply with all of these then she'll be stuck in here with you. We all know how vampires get when they're thirsty" Sam smirked at him and lightly put her on the ground. "I'll be sending food and water every day and be coming to check for her answer each day. We'll see how this goes" Sam smirked at Emen then walked out of the room closing the door behind himself.

Emen quickly grabbed Natasha and held her close. "I won't hurt you" he promised her but he wasn't really promising her, more like himself. He didn't really know her but he loved her. He stroked her hair and noticed a bump on her head as she moved in his arms in pain. He hissed to himself. That mangy mutt hurt her! He growled and laid down with Natasha in his arms. He stroked her hair lightly, making sure to not hit her bump, and sighed as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. "I love you" he whispered.


	13. Please read!

I am truly sorry that this is not another chapter but I need some help if you are willing. Some didn't think the last chapter was great and I need some inspiration for the next one. Yeah. I know. This is my story and I should be thinking up ideas and throughout this I have asked for help a lot but I'ld love some help anyways! What should happen in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

Natasha's POV:

Natasha felt her head pounding as she woke up. What the heck had happened? How long had she been out? She slowly opened her eyes and only saw darkness with a little spotlight not too far away. Everything was so blurry! She rubbed her eyes and slowly started to see things clearly. She sat up slightly and saw that she was in a basement or dungeon of some sort. The walls are made of stone blocks and the floor is solid rock too. The light from earlier, she now saw was a lit torch on the wall. She shivered and glanced around the room and found something she missed the first time she looked around. There was something in the corner of the room.

She squinted her eyes but couldn't make out the dark image in the corner. She slowly and cautiously crawled towards the corner. As she's getting closer she noticed that the thing in the corner was of pretty big size. The size of a man. She gasped when the figure moved and she saw red eyes on her. "Back away" it hissed. She scrambled to get as far away from the thing as she could. She watched the thing breathe heavily. "You've been out for about a week. We've been down here for about a week. You've been fed. I have not" the gruff voice of the figure spoke.

The figure moved more towards the torch and Natasha's eyes widened when she noticed a wild looking Emen. His eyes were fully red and his moves were jerky and crazed. "He comes down every day you know. Waiting for you to wake up and for you to tell him that you'll marry him" Emen told her, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself. "I told myself the very first night you got here that I wouldn't drink from you but it's becoming so hard" he whispered to the point where he could barely hear him.

"I don't think I can hold off much longer. When he comes down you need to marry him. I'll kill you if you don't" He told her. She looked at him in disbelief. "I will not marry him. I'd rather you drink me dry then marry a monster like him" she snapped at him. "I'm not going to argue with you. You are going to marry him. I can't kill you. I won't" Emen told her. If vampires could cry he would at that moment. "I don't mean anything to you" she yelled at him. "I love you" he cried out. She was shocked into silence. She slowly started to walk towards him but he yelled at her to stay back and backed away from her.

She watched him through sad eyes as he tried to desperately find an escape. There was none. He crumpled to the ground and watched hopelessly as his body shuddered over and over again. She felt her breath catch when she heard the creaking of a door open. Her eyes widened as she turned around and to her horror, Sam was standing at the door of their cell. "He needs blood" she told him. "I know that, you know that, and he knows that. To get the blood though, you need to marry me" Sam smirked at her. "You're a monster" she spat at him. He grinned at her like it didn't bother him at all. "Come with me and he'll get blood" he tempted her. She looked back at Emen and closed her eyes.

"If you loved me Emen. Then why would just let me go off and marry him" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Emen glanced up for the first time since he started trembling. "I'd rather see you marry him and live then to watch you die because of me" Emen told her. "I couldn't live with knowing that I killed you" Emen admitted. Natasha closed her eyes when Sam started laughing. "This isn't some television show. Either you come with me or you stay down here" Sam told her holding out his hand for her. "On two conditions and I'll go with you and marry you" Natasha told him as she looked up into Sam's eyes. "One, you have to give him enough blood so he can go back to normal. Two, you have to let him go" Natasha told him. Sam smirked and looked at her. "I'll agree to the first one but I won't let him go. I can't. you might take it back if I let him go. I'll changed your second condition though. I'll let him go after we're married" Sam told her. "How do I know you aren't lying" Natasha asked him. "You don't. But this is the only chance you have right now" Sam told her with a shrug.

Natasha looked back at Emen who was now shaking furiously. "Fine. I'll do it. If I can add just one more condition" Natasha told him. "What's that" Sam asked her getting irritated at all of the conditions. "I'm able to see him at least once every day for an hour. Alone" she told him. Sam looked at her like she was crazy and was about to refuse but she held up one hand. "If you don't agree then I will decline all together. I don't care if I die" Natasha told him. Sam sighed frustrated but nodded still holding out his hand. "I'll do it" She whispered. And as a guard threw two girls into the cage that Emen is in as the guard locked the door behind them she heard the screams of the two girls as the big bad wolf led the innocent girl to its den. The only thoughts she could think about at that moment was the fact that she was doing this for Emen. Even if she didn't understand why she was doing it for him.


	15. Chapter 14

(Okay so I'm Glad that people like the story and I know there are some grammar issues. I will try to fix those for you! The reviews mean so much to me by the way! Thank you. This chapter is going to skip around to different POV's a lot just so you know. Anyways to the chapter )

Emen's POV:

Emen watched Natasha leave and was replaced soon after with two girls. They looked no more than fifteen. All he could see though when he heard the door of the cell close shut and knew that Natasha was far away was the blood pulsing through the veins of the two girls. His fangs lengthened and he growled. Both of the girls cried out as he dived at the one with the red hair. She let out a blood curdling scream as he tore into her throat. He wasn't himself at the moment, but the monster within. He had held off the monster for too long while trying not to kill Natasha and now he didn't have to worry about that.

Emen drained the girl in less than two minutes and quickly turned to the sound of whimpering. The other girl was blonde and she was shivering and crying into her arms sitting on the floor. He felt some of human side come back but not enough to stop the blood lust. He decided to make it quick for this girl. He walked over to the girl and stooped down to her level. He heard her gasp as he reached out his hands and cupped either side of her face. He felt her jerk slightly back and away from him just before and jerked his hands and snapped her neck.

He quickly drank from her neck and finally got most of his human side back. He laid the girl next to the other against the wall and gently slid down the bars of his cell and sat on the hard ground. He was a killer. A monster. Most of all though. He was in love.

Natasha's POV:

Natasha couldn't get the sounds of the screaming out of her head. It just kept echoing. She was in deep thought about what to do next, that she hadn't realized that they had gone all the way to the third floor and were now stopped in front of an oak door until he nudged her arm. She flinched away from the werewolf and he opened the door for her. She walked in and looked around after he turned the light on. It was a pretty big room with a king size bed, a small sitting couch, two dressers, a closet, a bathroom, a wall that was a mirror, and a flat screen television.

Natasha looked over at Jake who just stood leaning against the now closed door. "So, you're going to marry me? A person who thinks that you're the most disgusting creature in the world? A girl who will fight you every step of the way" Natasha asked him. "I'm not surprised though. A mutt like you probably has no manners what so ever" she spat at him and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared directly into his eyes. She saw anger, lots of it. He was actually shaking too! She knew she had stepped a little too far but he should have seen it coming since the beginning. She would not follow his every command.

He suddenly changed his expression and smiled. "You know. You're going to marry me and when you do you're going to become a werewolf" he grinned at her. Natasha shook her head with a look of disgust on her face. "That is not going to happen" she stated and frowned as his grin widened. "You can't say no. We're going to mate and the last of the mating process is that I bite you and that will change you into a werewolf" Jake told her. "I promised to marry you not mate" Natasha told him with wide eyes. Did he really think she'd go along with his crazy plan?

"When we get married we have to do what the rest of the married couples do in the world. It's what's expected of the both of us and it finishes the bond for the marriage to be sealed" Jake told her plainly. He had a smirk on his face. Natasha shook her head in complete denial. She couldn't and she wouldn't. That was just disgusting and vile! Natasha closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and blew out through her mouth. Then she opened her eyes when she was calmed down only to see Jake right in front of her. She gasped and tried to step back quickly but he caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

She hit his chest and pushed at him with her legs. "Let go of me" she screamed at him. He only pulled her closer. He nuzzled her neck and she felt his rumble. Was he purring? She felt grossed out and tried to push harder. Suddenly she felt something wet and slimy run along her neck. Her eyes bugged out. Did he just…lick her? She raised her hand and smacked his face. He pulled away from her neck slowly. The rumbling in his chest no longer sounded like purring but growling. Her eyes went even wider than before, realizing what she'd just done. She felt his arm start to get tighter around her waist. It was getting harder to breathe. Her eyes watered as she pleaded with him with her eyes and tried to breathe in as much air as her tiny gasps would allow.

Jake pushed her harshly away from him and turned around before walking out the door. She laid on the floor trying to catch her breath as the door locked behind him. She let out a shaky breathe as the tears finally fell. She was going to be stuck her for eternity. An eternity in hell.


	16. Chapter 16

(I wanted to give jfrack a shout out for the next chapter. This one should be longer than usual and I hope you guys like it!)

Natasha's POV:

Natasha woke up realizing that she had fallen asleep on the floor. She rubbed her face and felt stickiness from the dried up tears. Her body felt so sore from the uncomfortable wooden floor underneath her. She stretched and felt and heard cracking from her body being stretched out. She sighed in semi-pleasure as she got a more comfortable feeling in her body. She opened her eyes to find that it was dark inside the room now which meant that it was night. She got on her hands and knees and felt around as she crawled in one direction.

Natasha used her hand as a guide and swiped her hand back and slowly moved forward. She felt the leg of a chair, then the leg of a bed, and then a wall. She slowly felt along the wall until she found a door. She felt up the door until she found the cold metal of the door knob. She tried to turn it but it didn't work. She huffed as she felt around the door and found a light switch. Shouldn't he be awake since it was night? The night was more for vampires but she was sure that werewolves were the same. She stood up and walked around the room.

This was where she was going to be staying? She thought it was a nice room and all but it seemed a little too masculine for her taste. Yes, she wasn't here willingly but why would she want to stay in a room if it was meant for a man. She couldn't believe she had actually just been complaining about the room and not the fact that she was stuck there in the first place. She rolled her eyes and decided that she had to find a way out of here. She walked over to the window and opened it to notice bars. So now she was in jail? How unoriginal can this guy be? Who put bars on windows anyways? Oh, that's right. Sadistic freaks.

Natasha huffed and sat on the bed with her legs and arms crossed. She'd find a way out of here and she had the perfect idea as to how. When the door knob started to rattle she knew he was coming in the room. She watched the door as it opened and revealed Jake who was wearing jeans and a white wife beater. She had to admit he was cute but he was also sick and twisted. This wasn't some fairytale. Though she had kind of fallen for Emen, she knew it was different with Jake. He smiled at her and acted like nothing had happened earlier. Like he hadn't freaked out and that he hadn't kidnapped her and locked her in a room. That's how you knew he was psychotic. The dangerous kind since you never knew what mood he'd be in.

She watched as he walked into the room and closed the door. He had this smile on his face that she thought was suppose to be kind. "I came to see if you were alright" he told her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. He came to see if she was alright? Yup, crazy. For her plan to work she'd have to be nice to him to get him to believe her with anything. She decided to play along. "Umm, yeah I'm fine" Natasha told him with a small nod. He grinned at that and stretched out his hand and took her hand in his. "You know you're beautiful right" he asked, inching his face closer to hers.

She looked down at their hands, wanting nothing more than to tear hers away from his. She glanced at him quickly when she saw from the corner of her eyes him getting closer. "Well, thank you" she said and looked up into his eyes as he closer. She felt his big hand come up to cup the side of her face.

She gasped at the warmth of his hand. She needed to distract him. She felt him getting closer and closer when suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "Can I see you" she blurted out while squeezing her eyes closed, hoping she had distracted him. She heard him chuckle and felt his breath fan her face. She slowly opened her eyes to look at his face as he backed up. "I'm sure you can see me just fine but if you want to see more then that's fine" he winked at her and started to take off his shirt.

Natasha quickly closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth. "Not what I meant. I meant in wolf form. Wolf form" Natasha said quickly. She heard him chuckle. "Well, I have to get undressed for that also" he laughed to himself. "You can watch if you want" he tempted but she just shook her head and covered her eyes more. He just chuckled and she heard the rustling of clothing and the soft thud of his clothes hitting the floor. Then she heard another soft thump, she was sure it was him kneeling on the floor. She then heard popping and cracking. Much like when she had stretched earlier but five times as loud.

She heard him groaning and then it turned into a puppy type whine. When she was sure that he was fully in wolf form she uncovered her eyes. She thought she would have had to look down a lot but the top of his head was higher than her head from where she was sitting on the bed. She inched backwards and slowly crawled off the bed on the other side. If she was honest with herself then she'd admit that she was sort of afraid of him in wolf form. She watched him with wide eyes as he slowly came around the bed and walked closer to her. She backed up until she was against the wall. He continued to get closer until he was pressing his head against her. The top of his head now reached her shoulders just about. Maybe an inch or two shorter.

Natasha gulped and very slowly reached out her hand and touched the side of his face. He pushed more into the palm of her hand and she smiled slightly. "You know you're kinda cute" she told him with a smile and walked around him. She kept facing him, never turning her back to him. She saw him give her a wolf smile at the compliment. She backed up to the door and smiled at him. She turned the knob. "Too bad you aren't that cute in human form" she grinned at him and laughed as she swung the door open. She saw him start to charge at her as she ran out of the room and around the corner, down the hall.

She could hear the sound of his thumping paws and the sound of screeching when his paws slipped on the polished wooden floors. She grinned as she found a door to outside and pulled it open. She quickly ran outside and looked around. She had to keep running. She smiled when she saw a pond not too far away. She wasn't thinking about escape at the moment. She wasn't thinking about how much she should hate him. She was just thinking about the cool breeze on her skin and the site of the water in front of her. She was mostly thinking about not getting caught by the wolf behind her though.

Natasha quickened her pace when she heard the thumping behind her get louder and louder. She was getting closer to the pond! She thought she'd make it to the water but he pounced on her and they both rolled and he ended up on top. Natasha was laughing as she looked up at Jake on top of her. He wasn't as scary as she had thought he was when she had first looked at him in his wolf form. She reached up and lightly ran a hand through his fur. He rolled off of her and she was about to get up when she felt a tug on the shirt she was wearing. She looked over at him to see him with the hem of her shirt in his mouth. She understood that he wanted her to lay down with him.

Natasha yawned and laid back down. She knew she should be getting up and going back inside. She knew she shouldn't be near him but she couldn't help it. He just felt so warm and inviting. She sighed peacefully as she curled up against his side. "You smell like dog" she muttered quietly. She knew he heard because of the lick she received in return. She scrunched up her face in disgust but otherwise stayed still. She breathed in and exhaled slowly. Before she knew it she was sleeping.

(I really hope that you guys liked it!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Sorry took a little bit)

Natasha's POV:

Natasha woke up and stretched. She felt something tickle her nose and moved her head away. She groaned quietly and opened her eyes to see fur. She gasped and crawled backwards. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Jake. Why was she relieved though? He was worse than an actual wolf because he knew exactly what he was doing. She slowly stood up and watched him. He didn't move except to breathe.

She slowly circled around him and kept her eyes on him. She was almost all the way around him when she heard a stick snap. She held her breath as she watched the wolf carefully. It didn't move at all. She exhaled quietly and quickly made her way around the wolf and started back up the hill. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her mid section. She was pulled into a warm, firm body. "Where do you think you're going'' Jake whispered in her ear.

Natasha felt her face warm up when she realized that he was human again and very naked. She went to step away from him but he held her tighter. "Let me go" she told him. He squeezed her softly before letting her go. "I'm going back inside to take a shower" she told him. "I could join you" he told her. She could hear the cockiness in his voice. "You might want to get changed or get in a shower yourself. You kind of smell like a dog" she told him over her shoulder and continued to walk up the hill. She heard him laugh behind her.

Natasha quickly walked into the house. She strode up the stairs and to his room. She walked to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes before walking into his bathroom. She knew it was pointless but she locked the door anyways. She quickly got in the shower and then dried herself off before changing into the clothes. She needed to see Emen. She had to remind herself of the monster that Jake was. She wouldn't let what happened last night, ever happen again. How could she let it happen in the first place?

Natasha sighed frustrated with herself. She unlocked the door and walked past a freshly showered Jake. He grabbed her arm and gave her a smile. "Where are you going" Jake asked her with a playful smile. "I'm going to go see Emen" Natasha stated before pulling her arm out of his grip. "You're what" Jake asked her. She could hear the hurt in his voice but knew it would soon turn to anger. "I'm going to go see Emen. You had told me that I could see him for at least an hour a day. Since I missed yesterday, I'm going to see him for two hours" Natasha told him. Her feet had stopped moving but she didn't turn around to face him.

She heard growling behind her before she was slammed against the bedroom wall and his face was inches away. ''One hour" Jake growled at her. She felt the anger build inside her. "Two hours. You can't just take it away from me" she yelled at him. She could punch him right now. Emen looked down at her, glaring. "You forgot about him last night. You forgot to go see him. So forget about the extra hour" he spat at her. She glared at him and pushed at his chest, but he didn't move. "Well, don't plan on me forgetting again anytime soon" she told him.

Natasha watched him as he watched her. He slowly moved his head closer to hers but she quickly turned her head. "I wasn't joking. I will not forget about him" she whispered. "I must really blow your mind if you forget such important things" he said amused. There was no more anger in his voice. "Like you're that good" she told him rolling her eyes. "Well, you're meeting the pack tonight. After seeing your leech, I suggest you take a shower unless you want to get attacked tonight" he told her. "You wouldn't let them attack me" she stated. "I was talking about me" Emen told her before stepping away from her.

She rolled her eyes at him and moved past him and down the hall. She walked all the way downstairs and to the door to the dungeon. Natasha opened the door and walked down the steps quickly. She walked through two doors before making it to his cell. She peeked inside to see Emen inside, pacing. "Is this what you do for fun around here" Natasha asked him smiling. His head snapped towards her and in a flash he was right in front of her. "You came. I thought he had went back on his word and wouldn't let you come see me" he admitted quietly.

Natasha noticed that he had changed in the night. He had a less cold exterior. She wondered what had changed him though. Maybe the fact that he was stuck in a cage. "I don't want you to marry him" Emen told her. "I have to. He'll just kill you otherwise. This way you can be free" she told him. "Free? You think that I'll be free? I may be free from these bars but you will always have my heart" he told her angrily. 'I'll be captive either way, but I think it'll be worse staying alive and being without you" he told her. He definitely became more emotional in there.

Natasha pressed her forehead against the cold bars and closed her eyes. How was she suppose to just give up his life like he wanted her to? Either way her life would be gone. She couldn't have him go down with her. "Listen to me. You should live. Once I'm married to him you'll be free. You can go and live life like you were meant to. Remember, you told me to marry him in the first place" Natasha told him. Suddenly Emen grabbed her arm through the bar. "Are you just going to forget about me and marry him" he yelled at her.

Emen was seething as he threw her arm away from him, making her stumble backwards slightly. "I should have known that you'd play me like everyone else. You aren't any different. Have a great life with the mutt" he screamed. It didn't seem like he was talking to her anymore. "Get out of here. I don't want to see your face" he said quietly. When she didn't move he roared like a lion would. 'I said get out of here! What don't you understand" he yelled. She stumbled backwards before turning around and running upstairs. Things were changing and she wasn't sure if it was better or for worse, but it didn't seem like it was going to be good.


	18. Chapter 18

(I know that it's been a while and I know I suck at keeping up with making new chapters. Now its summer and I just finished my last final today so to celebrate I decided to do a chapter I hope that you guys can forgive me for how long it's been. Now let's get to the chapter!)

Emen's POV:

He sighed, frustrated with himself. He was contradicting himself in front of her. He needed her to stay alive but he wanted her to be with him. He punched the bars holding him in as he remembered the look on her face. It was a little bit of anger and fear but mostly sadness. He was torn in wanting her to stay safe and just staying with him and them both dying together. He couldn't watch her die because of him though. He had let his anger and jealousy get the best of him and took it out on her. He probably just ruined it right there. The last couple of moments before her wedding and he had ruined it. He wasn't exactly sure what day he had planned on marrying her but it was probably going to be soon.

He plopped himself down on the floor and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. He really loved her and he hadn't meant to blow it like that, but just the thought of her with him was driving him insane. He felt like he was going crazy in here. He couldn't stand this small of a space for this long. He wondered how Jake lived in his kennel. He laughed at his own joke. He immediately stopped and plopped back so he was lying down. He officially jumped off the deep end and into the loony bin.

Natasha's POV:

Natasha caught her breathe when she got to the top of the stairs. She wasn't sure what really happened down there but she didn't want to think about it for too long. She still had to get ready to meet a room full of dogs tonight. She smiled at her joke and she quickly walked to her room. She couldn't care less about how she looked when she went to go meet them. Maybe they'd hate her so much that Jake wouldn't want her anymore. She could only hope right? She shut her bedroom door and looked through her closet quickly. She decided on a turtle neck and a pair of comfy dress pants. She quickly got in the shower like Jake had suggested earlier and then got dress.

She couldn't stop herself from picturing the hurt on Emen's face. There was a whole lot of anger but there was also hurt. Did he actually believe that she had wanted this? She had wanted to die with him in the first place. Then again she hadn't wanted him to die either. She growled and punched a wall. She immediately regretted her action and shook out her fist and hopping around the room while cursing. When she turned around she noticed a guy standing in the doorway.

"I hope you know how to dance better than that or the first dance between the wife and groom is going to be pretty awkward for you both" the man told her with a smirk. She immediately decided that she liked him. "You should see my Macarena" she grinned at him. "Oh please, save your dignity and embarrassment for your wedding. You're going to need it" the man winked at her. She laughed and then shook her head. "I never did catch your name" she told him. "I'm Sam and you must be the beautiful Natasha" he told her and bowed low.

"The one and only" she smiled at him. Natasha watched as he leaned against the door frame. "So, why were you jumping around" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. She remembered what had just happened and closed her eyes. For the first time since she got here she had actually smiled. She didn't even know this guy and he had helped her forget the pain and confusion but he also brought her back to reality which she wished she could have escaped even for a moment or two longer. "I punched a wall'' she shrugged and turned away from him to slip on some black flats that were really comfortable.

"Why would you go and do something like that" he asked her with a frown. "Look Sam" Natasha sighed before turning around to face him and noticed he had stepped into the room and had taken a few steps towards her. "I don't really want to talk about my whole life story and have you go and pity me or anything okay? Just don't ask about my problems because there is nothing you can do to fix them" She told him with a frown. "How do you know that I couldn't fix your problems for you" he asked her with a secret like smirk that she wasn't really sure she should trust.

"Look. I know about your whole problem with the werewolf alpha and the sexy vampire" he said and smiled when she laughed at his word choice. "What If I gave you a way out? A way to not marry the werewolf and to get the vampire free" he asked her and stepped a little bit closer. "How can I trust you" she asked him. He shrugged and looked at her face. "You don't have to trust me if you don't want to but I'm offering you a way out" he told her and shrugged his broad shoulders. "How can you get me a way out" she said exasperated. Sam smirked before stepping even closer, so they were now only about a foot apart.

"I have power too. I'm another werewolf alpha. I'm also Jake's cousin" Sam smiled at her as he left her speechless."It's so very nice to meet you" he told her. She stared at him like he was crazy. "You're just trying to trick me! Why would you help me out" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I need a favor in return of course. I need your help with something so if you help me out, I'll help you out" Sam told her. "What kind of favor" she asked suspiciously. "One that you just can't refuse" Same whispered to her.

(Like this chapter or no? Does anyone like Sam so far? What could he possibly want Natasha to do? Any ideas please feel free to tell me!)


	19. Chapter 19

(Hey you guys! Happy late Fourth of July! Hope you guys like it)

Natasha's POV:

Natasha looked at Sam carefully. What could he want? "Well, I won't agree until you tell me what the favor is" she told him with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well, I have this problem" Sam started as he backed away from her and started to pace around the room. "My brother thinks that I can't get a girlfriend. So, I need you to be my fake girlfriend for a while" Sam told her with a shrug. "Why is it such a big deal" Natasha asked him, raising an eyebrow. She really didn't see why it was such a problem. "When you're an alpha with no girlfriend or mate, then you aren't exactly all that" Sam said trying to explain. "Awww! It's so cute that you want to fit in and all but why can't you just leave me out of this" Natasha asked him.

Sam looked over at her, his expression angry for a moment. "It's not just that I need to fit in but as an alpha you are stronger if you have a mate. So, I want you to be my mate in a sense. "I don't know if I could do that to be honest. I don't see why I would go from being kidnapped and a guy wanting me to be his actual wife and mate to going into the hands of a man that I don't even know and be his fake mate" she told him. "I know that it is hard to trust me but if you don't at least try, then you'll be stuck here to marry him" he said off handedly.

"Okay, so let's say that I go with this crazy plan. How would I get away from Jake and get Emen out" Natasha asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, there's this masquerade ball coming up this weekend and you'll be there I guarantee. Around the middle of the whole ball I'll ask you to dance. Then we'll sneak out. While the ball is going on I'll have your vampire boyfriend rescued and we'll take off to my mansion" Sam told her with a shrug. He was no leaning against a wall. "I still don't think that this is going to work. I mean, he'll probably keep me in arms reach at all times you know? Plus, he'd be able to smell you with is werewolf senses and all" she tried to reason with him.

"Well, I can get someone else to dance with you and take you away while I get your friend out then" Sam smiled at her. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. She could see some resemblance that Sam and Jake had. They were both so stubborn! "Fine I give in. I'll do it, but if we get caught then I'll say that you kidnapped me" she told him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Sure. Whatever. Anyways I was supposed to come here to show you to the meeting" Sam smirked at her. He had a glint in his eyes that she didn't really like.

She walked over to the door when he stuck out his arm for her to put her hand in the crook of his elbow. She rolled her eyes and put her hand there. He was so weird sometimes. Everyone around here seemed to be off their rocker now-a-days. They both walked downstairs and down a couple hallways until they reached huge oak doors. Sam opened it with ease with just one hand. As they walked in, everything got real quiet and all eyes immediately turned to them. There were a lot of people in the room. There had to be at least fifty people along the huge table in the room.

Her heart sped up and her face flushed. She really wasn't sure what to do at the moment with so many eyes staring at her. She heard a low growl from not too far away and looked in the direction. Jake was sitting at the head of the table and was glaring at her hand looped in Sams arm. She quickly took her hand out from his arm and played with her fingers, suddenly finding the carpet much more interesting then the room full of people. Then it dawned on her. This was the pack. These were all werewolves. She gulped and slowly started to back away and out of the room again. "What'd you go and do that for? You're scaring her" a short woman not too far from Jake, near the head of the table said.

The woman turned towards Natasha and smiled. "I'm Ema. It's so nice to meet you" she said and stood up, sticking her hand out for Natasha to shake. She slowly did so while telling her name. "Mother this is my meeting" Jake huffed and stood up, grabbing Natasha by the arm, and dragged her to the chair next to him. That was his mother? How did he turn out so much different? "I don't want to hear you speak to me like that again" Ema's eyes narrowed when she looked at him. He ignored her. "This is Natasha. She is the girl that I wish to marry and will be turned into a werewolf shortly after. By then, she'll be your alpha female. So I expect everyone to respect her like you would me or else there will be punishment" he said harshly.

Everyone quickly nodded except Sam, which Natasha noticed but no one else seemed to. She hoped that nobody else had noticed. He had better be more careful if they were going to go through with this and not have someone figure it out before they can make it to freedom. "This meeting is just so she could meet you guys and you her. She needs to start learning everyone and their positions in the pack" he told them. For the rest of the time that she was in the huge hall, she was talking to someone or another.

It was just person after person, telling her their name and position in the pack, and every now and then they would tell her a little about themselves. She only remembered the things that Ema told her about herself and she remembered her husband's name, Tom. Tom was pretty much the same as Jake. Hard and short tempered. Now she knew where he got most of his personality at least. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Ema when she told her that they had to go home but they'd see her at the ball. She nodded politely and sighed in relief when she left. "Time to go bed" Jake told her suddenly as he appeared behind her. She smiled in happiness.

She was so tired from staying up so long. She stood up and followed him as he guided her to her room. She walked in and she heard him close the door. She thought he may have followed her but he just left. She sighed in relief and stripped down for bed before getting onto the mattress, under the covers, and resting her head on the pillow. As she looked out the window she saw a shooting star. She wished for the one thing that she wanted most, freedom.

(Hope you guys liked it and not promising anything but may be able to post another chapter or two in the next couple of days )


End file.
